Is It Wrong To Train a Baka Mage?
by Haii Its Lacey
Summary: With demons, god slayers, rulers, and a continent filled with high ranking wizards, can the world ever stop being spun out of control? The only hope against these forces are the prestigous private schools of the M.E.I., specifically the A.S.U. academy's quirky top Golden Key Guardians, who have crazy adventures saving the world, and creating an unbreakable bond... To the Chilidog!


_**Konnichiwa~ fellow readers or writers, however you prefer... This is technically my second fanfiction story, but I decided to turn the page on my original first fan fic due to many reasons, such as the lack of enthusiasum, the infrequent time, and just of how poorly I thought the story was constructed. It left an unsettling pit in my stomach as if I ate too much Nutella on a spoon, or had too much frosting from that creepy little chef from that baker's company...? I don't remember the name, but they have some BANGING frosting... But besides that, this will be my brand new 'first' fanfiction story! (No rules that restrict from switching story places) The story is based off of one of my favorite anime Fairy Tail, which gave me the inspiration and drive to write a highschool magic love fic. If you are a Fairy Tail watcher, some of the concepts of the show are taken, but do have their original twists imbedded from me, so no worries with copyright! Oh one more thing, in this specific story, the Sonic cast will be in HUMAN form. Now I know a lot of people don't like that but for the sake of the story and plot, it only made more sense to turn our furry little heroes into humans, although you have every right to imagine them as their original furry bodies. Now off with my rambling and down to the beautiful Disclaimers!**_

 _ **I do NOT own Sonic and Co. they belong to SEGA**_

 _ **Certain concepts in this story are from FAIRY TAIL, but with their own twists (just to be safe)**_

 _ **WARNING: This prologue may have excessive cussing, reader discretion is advised... (just to be safe, again)**_

 ** _10:35pm, Eastern Time Zone_**

* * *

Hot. It was so hot.

I shuffled uncomfortably, the heat overcoming my body.

Hot. _Too_ hot…

My breath hitched and I began to heave violently.

Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot…!

I opened my eyes abruptly, my vision blurring and my head spinning violently until I slowly started to compose myself. _"Where was I?"_ I thought sluggishly. I began to stir in my position, my vision becoming clearer, finally being able to recognize my surroundings. The walls were painted a comforting tangerine and the floors were a polished peach and shined nicely. The room was very big, having what seemed to be a closet, a bathroom, and many cabinets decorated under a marble counter with an elegant faucet on top. Besides the faucet, the counter also had a microwave, toaster/griller, blender, and a paper towel rack aligned with sugars and spices. The final touches of the room were a pair of sofas, a coffee table, a flat screen, two dressers next to my bed, and of course the large queen sized mattress that I was now sitting on. To my astonished eyes, the room looked like a very expensive hotel suite, or a luxurious apartment for one; all in all just expensive. But then again there was a strange feel to it, almost _nostalgic_. I curiously looked over to the side of my bed, and saw a vase filled with a bouquet of yellow roses, and a small card attached at the stem of the flowers.

I was still a little dizzy from my abrupt awakening, so I shakily stretched my arm out to retrieve the card. Once I grasped it, I opened it slowly scanning over the text that was neatly written. _"Dear Amy, I'm very sorry about what had happened to you, I hope your fever goes down and that you get better soon. I would like you to know that I notified your mother about your sickness, the class and I will love to see you back in class, love Mrs. Anderson."_ The message was finished off with a small hand drawn heart at the end.

My eyes opened widely at the realization of my situation. My lips quivered at the thought, and I felt warm tears forming in my eyes threatening to cascade down my cheeks. I slammed my small fist down on the soft mattress of my bed in pure frustration and anger, the tears shooting down like bullets.

My pity party was then interrupted from the sound of a door opening swiftly, my eyes shooting up at the gorgeous woman standing in the doorway. She had long curly red hair that reached down to her hips along with caucasian skin with a beauty mark complimenting her left cheek, simple elegant make-up, and the same matching jade pools that I had. Her large chest and curvy body complimented her beige business outfit consisting of a business jacket with a white button up shirt, pencil skirt, high pumps, and black stockings. Her lips pulled into a small smile, a sweet sympathetic smile. I shuddered at her facade.

"I see you're feeling better missy. I'm glad."

I shuffled uncomfortably in my bed, sneakily wiping the excess tears from my face. This woman was my mother, Jillian Aries Rose, soon to be Jillian Aries Plier. Yes she had a sweet exterior, yes she was a gorgeous woman, and yes she was also talented and successful, but no one knew how cold she could be in the inside, away from the paparazzi and her glamorous friends.

"You know you could just call me Amy mother…" I sighed deeply, pushing the sheets off my body, and moving my legs over the railing of the bed.

"Well, you're always trying helplessly hard just to please me even though it never works… the least I can do for such a weakling like yourself is call you a 'sweet' name, right?." She chirped, a little too happily.

I nodded unsurely as I watched my mother walk towards me, her heels clicking against the marble floor, her smile never faulting off her carefully painted face. She stood in front of me, her equally small hand grazing the roses delicately, until her smile turned into a deep grimace.

 _ **CRASH!**_

I gasped, my body instinctively pushing away from the loud noise. I looked up at my mother, and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing mother!?"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, what the hell is wrong with you, you useless fucker!?"

My expression faltered, my eyes showing pure shock. I leaned back a little, confused and inwardly scared at my mother's insane looking face. I've sadly seen it many times in the past, and just remembering the actions taken afterwards sent shivers down my spine.

"Wha-what are you talking a-about…?"

"Are you serious with me right now? Are you fucking serious? This is the third-THIRD time that you got sick at school this month… Do you realize how much of an embarrassment you are? You're a descendant of the Aries ruler and goddess Mars, AND you're the offspring of one of the most powerful Celestial Spirits in the entire universe! And this is how you handle that title? Getting fucking sick almost every god damn week!? God you're useless!"

My mother threw her hands high in the air, shuffling around the room in a fit of rage. I could tell that there was another incident at the Magic Council, and I of course was the subject of the matter. I bowed my head awkwardly pulling on my fingers, the tears resurfacing on my raw cheeks.

"You act like I wanted to be like this, you act like I wished to constantly get sick." I mumbled, barely audible.

My mother suddenly stopped in her tracks, slowly looking over her shoulder at my slouched figure. She quickly turned around and rushed towards me, grabbing my pink hair roughly, forcing me to look at her red face.

"Who the hell do you think you're disrespecting, you little bitch?" My attitude took a complete U-turn, my eyes flickering in anger and hurt. I growled loudly, spitting in her eye.

"I'm tired of you, I'm tired of all your abuse, and your vulgar words! I didn't want to be like this, and I never asked for this life! Daddy understands me, why can't you? Your suppose to be my moth-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

Ding.

The young nurse looked up from her clipboard looking across towards the elevator, emerging a tall husky man in a black business suit. The nurse's cheeks flushed unintentionally at the caucasian man that stood in front of her desk, who had long snow white hair pulled into a single ponytail, shaping his beautiful ocean blue eyes perfectly. She scanned his body further taking note of his well built facial structure and jaw line, along with his muscular body, and his expensive jeweled ring on his finger. The man smiled sweetly, chuckling at the woman's expected reaction, causing the girl to squirm in embarrassment at her actions. She composed herself and stuttered unconditionally.

"I-i-im very sorry sir, m-m-may I help you with so-so-something?"

The man smiled once more, placing his hand gently on the woman's, making her legs quiver and feel like jello.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if I can see my daughter… she was checked in 3 days ago for a rather harsh fever. Amy Rose, she's a regular here."

"Oh, Miss Ro-o-rose, well I'm v-v-very sorry sir, but vi-vi-visiting hours are o-o-over." The nurse spewed out, tensing up at his touch.

"I understand, but you see my ex wife has checked in to see her and she could be- how do I put this- derogatory towards our daughter, and I just want to make sure she doesn't over do it. May I please check up on her?"

The poor nurse was about to explain to him the rules and punishments if she let him through, before the man slowly put his hand on her cheek stroking it softly. This caused the young lady to freeze on spot, her cheeks heating up like a pot on a stove, until she finally built up the courage to speak.

"Bu-bu-but I ca-..."

"Shhh… Please… must I beg on my knees for you…?" He hushed softly, his lips softly grazing the tip of her ear.

The young nurse was at her limit and completely turned into a tomato, pushing herself away from the irresistible man. She turned around and slapped herself multiple times, bringing her senses back into reality, and toning down the inappropriate thoughts erupting from her mind.

"Oh Christian Grey, why must you do this to me!?" She thought inwardly.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she turned around to the now smirking man. She pouted her lips and walked back to the front desk, taking a seat in front of her computer. She began twiddling her fingers on the keyboard looking through the hospital records, until she found the young patient's information. She sighed again, glancing over at the man.

"Well, the entire hallway is rented for her, but she's in room 502, on the 25th floor… now next time you sh-"

The nurse looked up at the vacant lobby, and at the now empty spot the man was once standing on. Her right eye began to twitch slowly until she slapped her hand across her mouth and muffled her screams, crouching down to her knees and then sliding to the floor in a very dramatic way. After her fits of screams, she grabbed her nearby purse and shuffled through her belongings taking out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and a lighter.

She was lucky that it was late at night and that she was the only nurse at the desk working a shift, or else she would have been found out. "Jesus Lisa, you have some serious issues." The woman mumbled to herself, before lighting the cigarette and placing it in between her thin lips. A huge puff was exerted from her mouth along with a sigh of relaxation… cigarettes were the only thing that could really tone down her anxiety, especially after, well… that…

"Get off of me you fucking idiot!"

I grunted as I was violently swung around by my mother, the tears now dissipated from my face, replaced with a vexed and terrified look. I didn't want to hurt my mother, but I also didn't want her to continue hurting me. I was now squinting my right eye, a stream of fresh blood dripping on her clothes and hair. She had gotten angry with me for 'disrespecting' her and she decided that since I spit her in her eye, that she would 'violate' my eye too, leading her to take off her pointy heel and stab me right in my eye, wounding it. Afterwards I had grabbed her neck as she looked like she was going to continue beating me into a pulp, until I was then thrown off into the wall, landing on top of the sharp shards of glass littered from the vase of roses, now imbedding into my thighs. I shrieked in pain as the shards were pinching my sensitive nerves, the tears once again pouring out from my eye sockets. Thankfully, I heard the hospital door slam open, revealing my father, who at that time was like a knight in shining armory, a hero, rescuing me from the evil clutches of the ill minded witch, my mother. My tears of pain became tears of happiness and salvation, my body slowly crawling towards him.

"Daddy… Daddy it's really you.." I cried, my hand extending out towards him.

"Amy, sweet heart... " His voice broke up, and he sprinted towards my limp body pulling me into a strong hug, stroking my head and whispering reassuring words in my ear. I heard my mother snicker at the scene, causing me to look up from my father's shoulder. She sauntered over to her heel that was thrown across the room and picked it up staring at the blood splattered at the end of the actual heel.

"Nice job sweetie, you got blood all over mommy's brand new heels." She sighed in annoyance, and placed the heel back on her foot, fiddling with it to fit perfectly. I burrowed my face into my father's shoulder, not thinking about my blood damaging his pricey suit. I could even feel my father's grip tightening on my back and head, I could sense his anger and his loss of patience. I suddenly felt my father lift off my body and then a gust of wind coming from his retreating figure.

"Well, I see my job's done here… I'll see you soo-" My mother was then cut off when my father grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall, creating cracks behind my mother's body.

"Listen to me Jilliana, If I ever see you touch MY daughter ever again, I will personally give you a little 'visit' as you put it you psychotic evil bitch! And you can tell that 'boyfriend' of yours too if you really want your wallet and 'snatch' to get lonely, because I'll fucking murder you both, you hear me!?"

My father let go of my mother, leaving marks on her small neck. He backed away from her and unbuttoned his suit jacket, placing it over my small body. My eyes were practically gushing out tears along with the blood from my eye, and I was shaking violently in fear.

"It's okay sweetheart, we're going to get those wounds patched up okay?" I nodded quickly, just wanting to leave the room and disappear. My ears perked at the sudden cackling coming from my slouched mother.

"How could you say any of that bullshit David, hmm? I LOVE Mark, and he loves me too! And he does a better job than you could EVER do in bed and at work too you asshole! You're just jealous that you couldn't keep me, a goddess!"

"You're not a goddess Jillian… you may be powerful but you're nothing close to a goddess… You're evil and corrupted, not to mention a disgrace to ALL mages and Celestial Spirits!"

"IM THE DISGRACE!? WHAT ABOUT THAT USELESS SHIT IN YOUR ARMS! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A WEAK, WHINY, AND DISGRACEFUL BITCH! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP MY POWERS FOR SOMEONE WHO WOULD JUST TURN IT TO SHIT! I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHAT THE COUNCIL SAYS, I TEND TO KEEP MY POWERS, AT LEAST UNTIL A WORTHY PERSON BESIDES THAT FUCKER COMES UP, YOU UNDERSTAND ME DAVID, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR WANT JILLIAN, YOUR POWERS WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO MY DAUGHTER, THE COUNCIL WILL MAKE SURE OF IT! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR POWERS FOREVER AND YOU KNOW IT NOR DO YOU DESERVE IT!"

"Oh, that's what you think David…" I widened my eyes even more at the fits of laughter that erupted from my mother's mouth.

"Article 68, verdict 7, paragraph 2… if the oldest offspring of a Celestial Spirit mage is murdered, deceased, incarcerated, or kidnapped and not found in 1 year, the mage's powers shall be passed down to the second oldest child, if not the third, ect. If the mage has no children, the council shall pick a worthy mage in an extension period of at least 10 years or more due to respective magic properties law #34…"

"And? What's all that suppose to mean?" My dad said sternly, keeping his eyes directly on my mother. I snuggled further into my father's chest, scared of what my mother was on about.

"Annnnd… That means if poor little AMY were to suddenly die or get-lets say-brutally murdered…" My breath hitched, as my mother smiled widely and wickedly at me, tilting her head to the side."...I could keep every speck of magical power…"

"Night night Amy…" My mother whispered, her eyes blaring a fiery red, a flame emitting in her palm growing into a giant beam of intense energy. She blew a kiss, and blasted the large beam at me, ignoring my father who was protecting me from her dangerous state. I screamed, waiting for the agonising pain to take over my frail body. I screamed waiting for the inevitable, my last breath, my death. I screamed, finally realising that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I fighted and hid the fevers and rashes, that I was never loved by my mother. And that's what hurt me the most…

...until I saw a small light. Maybe it was hope, or maybe it was my will to survive… To this day I still don't know. Although I do know that I was suppose to have that second chance, that the gods and goddesses that looked down upon me, thought I deserved to prove myself, to prove to everyone that I wasn't just a weakling, or the abused daughter of Jillian Aries Rose.

* * *

I closed the album, the old terrorizing memories still rushing back to me. I couldn't believe it's been 8 years since that incident, the incident that my mother who was suppose to protect me, nourish me, care for me, and be by my side, wanted nothing but to brutally murder me in eternal flames and for what? Power. Power is all she wanted, and if murdering her only child was the way to keep that, she wouldn't even think twice.

Luckily before the blast was fully able to scorch my father and I, the nurse from the front desk had called in security to hunt down my father, which he swears to this day that she gave him the room number and the permission to go up; good job on his part. Apparently they had opened the door to my mother who was charging up her celestial magic, and were able to tackle her down, throwing off her aim resulting in the blast to miss my father and I… just barely… Although the blast was very powerful, creating a huge hole throughout the 25th to 20th floor.

My mother was extremely pissed off at the outcome, and began to cuss violently, swinging and kicking her arms and legs in enragement. After my father had explained what had happened to the nurses and security guards, the indefinite wound on my eye visibly caused by my mother, and security catching my mother in the act of turning us into ashes, they incarcerated her, immediately taking her rights, duties, and title of a Celestial Spirit mage. At first she was just going to sit in a cell and wait for a clearing, but because of the Magic Council's compelling reports of her outbursts on me inheriting her magic, and not to mention the video tape evidence that was taken from my hospital room when she blurted out her evil intentions, she was eventually taken to a state-of-the-art containment prison where the worst of the worst were held. She never got a trial because of all the evidence and her past violent acts, so she got a very rare sentence of undefine, which basically meant that the council will choose when she's stable enough to set foot on free ground again.

It was a harsh punishment, and many believed that she deserved it, but she thought otherwise of course. Instead of realising her terrible acts and trying to redeem herself, she cracked. She began torturing and raping her inmates for long hours calling out my name in insane pleasure for about a year before officers saw what she was doing. When the warden found out, he immediately told the council resulting in her being transferred to another state-of-the-art facility, this time at an insane asylum where she belonged. She's been there ever since she was locked up when I was 8, and at first I felt bad. I thought it was my fault for being weak and naive, for not pleasing my mother as a daughter should. It didn't help that the media got involved making me feel even worse, worse to the point where I was ashamed that I was an Aries, tainting it with my filth. I was ashamed of even having a second chance at life, for wasting what so many other people deserved, attempting suicide at one point. And I was only 8. After a year of my internal and external suffering, my father who was really the only person who supported me through the ordeal, took me to a therapist, and with 2 years of therapy, I got back to my usual cheery, energetic self, like a true Aries is suppose to act.

I then realised at the age of 11 that it wasn't my fault after all, that it was all in my head. I then further realised that it was my mother who tainted the once notorious mage's title, because of her greed, selfishness, and lust for power. That's when I toughened up for the the first time in my life, training my mind, physical endurance, and my inherited Celestial magic every day through rain, snow, soot, you name it; just so I can re-claim the title of the Celestial Spirit mage and the Golden Key Guardian of the Lamb, and also so I could cleanse it from my mother's grimy grasp.

So when I got a letter from the elite private school M.E.I. to become one of their honor students in the A.S.U. academy, I was ecstatic! I could finally prove to those that the Lamb is still a powerful force not to be reckoned with and that the pure leadership of the Lamb is still there, even if I am the daughter of the Ex Celestial Spirit mage and Key Guardian, Jillian Plier.

I will prove that I'm not the same damaged girl from years back, the one who suffered physical and mental abuse from her cruel mother. I will prove that I'm not that once frail, cry baby who frequently fell ill. I will truly prove that I am the new and improved Key Guardian. And I would be damned if anyone downed me, because I am the Golden Key Guardian of the Lamb Aries, reborn!

* * *

 _ **So that wraps up the end of the prologue, finishing with an estimation of over 4000 words. I honestly don't know if thats a lot, but it sure did take a long time to not only write but to also edit, re-read, check grammar mistakes, ect. Thank you for taking your sweet time to read my story, Jaa Ne~**_

 ** _5:27am, Eastern Time Zone_**


End file.
